


Someone in the Hall

by Lyraeon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Locker Room, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyraeon/pseuds/Lyraeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-thirds of the Fire Ferrets have fun after practice. Borra PWP drabble from my ten minute ficlets on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone in the Hall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=justanotherphoenix).



> I've been taking prompts for short, usually smut, fics via my ask box on tumblr most nights. A couple have accidentally exploded into full length fics (which are likely never getting finished at my current rate). The rest are drabbles like this one.  
> I'm still working out how exactly I want to post these, so bear with me (and my long A/Ns) guys. Thanks for your support, and feel free to drop by and let me know what you think and throw prompts in the bin!

**Prompt:**  "Borra. Sex. Go!" - _justanotherphoenix_

He was straddling the end of the bench, a towel thrown down beneath his ass haphazardly to avoid splinters. Ordinarily, it wasn't a concern, but now that he had Korra… she wasn't exactly known for being gentle.

Fearing for the safety of his back end was a small price for Bolin to pay for enjoying her enthusiasm. Her arms pushed down onto his shoulders, her heels and back arching with every stroke above his lap. She was, as always, a fast learner, and though this was only her third time riding him, she had figured out how to twist her hips in just the right way to make him groan all the way through his chest. She was absolutely amazing, better than he'd ever imagined, and he had quite the imagination.

His fingers dug into her thighs, mostly halting her rocking, though she fought to keep a rhythm. Korra's eyes finally opened, seeking his out, demanding a reason for the interruption.

She became aware of voices in her attempt to focus on Bolin's face, and while she silently cursed the return to reality, she still froze, resting against him, chest to chest, while they listened to see where their company was headed.

Both of them fell quiet enough to hear the pipes creaking in the walls by the time the girls' words became clear enough to make out, and their footsteps cracked through the halls as well. Korra felt Bolin inhale deeply against her, lifting her an inch or so, as she concentrated on trying to hear their words.

His fingers tightened further still, and with a slight jerk, he thrust into her, causing her to gasp and grapple at his shoulders.

"What are you-" she snapped in a harsh whisper, heart pounding as she glared at him.

She was met only by a dumb grin, and the sensation that she was - she managed to stifle the resulting throaty moan - being guided back up his length, lifted by the strong hands wrapped around her ass.

Korra bit her tongue to keep the moan in as he slammed her back down his length, eyes scrunched tightly shut. The footsteps outside still echoed, clearly just on the other side of the wall now.

"S-stop. They'll hear us," she managed to hiss, feeling his hips shifting again.

Bolin leaned his head forward until his lips were caressing her ear. "I'm sure you can keep quiet until they pass," he whispered back, and she could hear the mischievous grin in his voice.

She wasn't about to back down from a challenge.


End file.
